The Summer Vacation from Hell
by The Darkening Heart
Summary: A bright, lively vacation turns into a dark, deadly vacation from hell. Now the Glee kids need figure out who is trying to kill them before they are no more. Multiple pairings: Puckelberry, F/Q, Sam/K, T/Mike, Matt/Mercedes, B/A, and Santana/OC


**Summary: New Direction won Nationals and as a congratulation gift from Ms. Pillsbury the glee kids get to spend their summer vacation at a small inn on a small island off the coast of Honolulu, Hawaii. But what they do not know is that someone is out to destroy them, one by one.**

**Multiple Pairs: Puckleberry, Finn/Quinn, Kurt/Sam, Tina/Mike, Artie/Britney, Matt/Mercedes, Santana/OC**

**A/N: For the people who read my other story, Kidnapped, I am sorry that it has not been updated. I am kind of stuck on that story. I will try to update as soon as I can but this story came into my head and was begging to be written.**

_Rachel's POV_

It was the first day of summer vacation. Me and the rest of the glee club are spending the entire summer on a small island in Hawaii which is owned by Ms. Pillsbury's brother. I was really excited because this will be my first official summer with real friends. Also this will be Noah's and I first summer together. At the beginning of the school year Noah and I were assigned an English project together and I refused to do it by myself.

"_Noah, can you give me the times of when you will be free to work on the English project?"_

"_Berry, the only reason I come to this class is because the teacher has a hot rack and a nice ass. Do whatever you want to do with the project I don't care."_

"_Must you be so crude?" He leaned in closer to me._

"_Yes." His hot breath was fanning over my face and it was getting hard to breath. Apparently he noticed my trance and put on his infamous smirk. "See something you like Berry?"_

_I took my hands and pushed him back a step. "No. Noah there is a reason Ms. Ryder assigned us partners for this project. There is a lot of work. Also I would like to point out that we both know that I am a very persistent person and will not stop bothering you until agree to help."_

_This time his smirk grew wider "Okay I will help on condition."_

"_I'm afraid to ask, but what is the condition?"_

"_You have to let me take you to the movies on Friday."_

_I was stunned "Like as friends?"_

_Somehow the smirk grew wider. "No, I mean a date."_

"_You want to go on a date… with me?"_

"_Berry, you're a hot Jew and I'm a hot Jew-" _

"_Let me guess it's _natural_?" I cut him off._

"_Good Guess. So are we on?" I looked at Noah. I was long over my school girl crush for Finn. But when it came to Noah every time I saw him or just heard his name my heart would always skip a beat._

"_Yes."_

We've been together ever since. I still have not slept with him because I am not ready and he understands that. Though if this vacation goes well then I might be ready to take the next step.

Me, Noah, Kurt and Sam will be going to the airport together. Sam is Kurt's boyfriend who transferred to McKinley on the first day of school this year. He joined the football team and after tryouts Finn heard him singing in the shower and asked him to join. He told the club that he was gay and right away Kurt fell in love with him. But Sam said he was new and did not want to start a relationship right now. The thing is Kurt is like me and was determined make Sam his boyfriend.

"_Kurt, why am I here?"_

"_Because Rachel, you are my friend and friends do things for each other." Kurt and I were out in the parking lot after glee practice waiting for Sam to come out to the building. "And I need you to find out what he likes, and if you can, who?"_

"_Kurt, Noah is my ride home and he needs to pick up his sister from her after school program."_

"_Don't worry I will take you home. Please just do this one thing for me and I will be in your debt."_

"_Fine, let me text Noah."_

"_Thank you. I will be waiting for you in my car." As Kurt turned to go to his car I texted Noah saying that Kurt wanted me to do something for him and he will give me a ride home. I only had to wait a minute later to see Sam walk out of the building._

"_Sam!"_

"_Oh, hey Rachel. Is there something I can do for you?"_

"_Okay, here's the thing, I know you are a smart guy and probably already figured out that Kurt really likes you, right?"_

"_Yeah I kind of realized that."_

"_Good."_

"_But I told you guys that I am not interested in dating right now. This is a new school for me and I just want to concentrate on school, football, and glee. Maybe next year Kurt and I can go out."_

"_So you do like him."_

"_Yeah I do. Kurt is my type guy." _

"_Well the thing is Kurt use to be the only gay guy here and got bullied a lot and was alone. Now he is not the only one and if you like him and he likes you, you should just ask him out. And once you do Kurt can leave me alone."_

"_I know how he feels. In my old school I was the only gay kid and I was picked on too."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't worry about it. Look I do really like Kurt. Maybe I should just ask him out?"_

"_That is all I ask."_

The next day in school, Sam asked Kurt out and Kurt acted five year old girl getting a pony for her birthday.

Anyway as I was saying me, Noah, Kurt, and Sam are driving to the airport and getting on a plane that will take us to Honolulu Airport and from there we are taking a helicopter to the island. I was waiting in my living room when my phone got a text message, it was from Noah.

*Hey babe Kurt just picked me up. We are on our way your house*

*I am waiting* I texted back.

Ten minutes later Kurt's Escalade pulled into my driveway. I got off the couch and grabbed my bags gave my fathers a kiss good bye and went out the door.

"Hey babe." Noah met me on my porch gave me a hug and then bent down to kiss me.

"All right you two, how about we get to the island first then you can tear each others clothes off." Sam said. Noah stopped kissing me to look at Sam.

"Fuck you Evans." After the baby gate scandal Noah and Finn were never able to become best friends again but they do acknowledge each other now and have talked a couple of times. But Sam and Noah have now become best friends. He does not care that Sam is gay. Noah said that he acts like a normal guy, unlike Kurt.

Noah grabbed my stuff and put it in the car. I sat in back with Noah and Kurt sat shot gun next to Sam (Sam is the only one allowed to drive Kurt's baby).

I was bubbling with excitement. I could not wait until we got to island so the best summer vacation of my life could start.


End file.
